A Needed Bond
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Leon was doing his best to be happy, glad to have his friends close and not have to fight zombies or worry about Umbrella for a change. Though he now has a whole new set of problems when he starts to have feelings for Chris Redfield, this is something he isn't sure he could handle. A simple ChrisxLeon story.
1. Chapter 1

A Needed bond

Pairing: ChrisxLeon

Hello, I thought I would start this little ChrisxLeon story. I plan to post more later after I get back from con. I hope everyone likes this, I am still new to writing Resident Evil fics. I plan to write a lot of them, I really love Resident Evil =3

ENJOY

Resident Evil (c) Capcom

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leon sighed as he stared down at a very drunk Chris Redfield, the older male laying on his couch and seemed to be asleep. The agent frowned and picked up the bottles and cups off the coffee table, he was only slightly buzzed. The blond not really being a big fan of drinking, but Chris had said Leon had to relax and refused to leave him alone till they drank together, along with Claire and Jill. The girls had gone up stairs and went to bed, it was now normal for everyone to stop by Leon's house and stay over. 'I rarely had sleep overs as a kid then as a adult I get them nearly every weekend..well when I am not on a mission.' Leon thought and looked up the basement stairs, he had set up the large TV and his large collection of movies down in the basement. He was sometimes sent away for months and didn't want anyone to see the TV and think they should break in. Leon smirked slightly, anyone who broke in would regret it, Leon had weapon vaults on each floor. The agent looked back down at Chris and sighed again, he didn't think he could move him very well by himself, but if he could just get him to wake up long enough for him to set up the pull out bed from the couch.

"Chris...hey wake up." Leon said, reaching out to shake his shoulder. He paused for a moment to look at the older males handsome features. Leon Kennedy was gay, the only woman he had ever loved was Ada and they could never be together. A week ago Leon finely told his friends, and to his relief they didn't mind at all, they actually already kind of guessed that he was. It meant so much to have friends that fully accepted him. It was hard enough trying to keep it a secret from his work, he wasn't sure how they would react having a gay agent. "Chris?" He spoke louder this time and finely the older male stirred, groaning loudly and rolling onto his side. Leon shook his shoulder a little rougher this time and slowly Chris opened his eyes and looked up at him, the tall male had only been asleep a few minutes luckily. "Come on man, get up so I can get the bed ready." The agent said and had to help Chris up off the couch, leading him over to lean on the wall.

"What bed?" Chris mumbled, moving away from the wall only to sway and have to catch himself on it. Leon ignored his question and pulled the cushions off the couch, tossing them on the floor behind the it before struggling to pull the bed out. He stopped then turned to push the table in front of the TV to make room, moving back over to the bed the blond bent over for a moment to make sure it wasn't stuck before giving it a rough tug, ignoring how Chris was watching his every move. The tall Redfield always acted really weird when he got drunk and was alone with Leon, without alcohol in his system he didn't bug the agent. 'Well I should cut him some slack, the guy has gone through some hard times to.' Leon finely get the bed out and unfolded, clean sheets already on it. "Oh... that bed." Chris slurred and Leon rolled his eyes, the blond walking to his aid and having to half lead half drag him over to it, helping him to sit before walking over to the closet.

"Beds all clean, so just sleep there tonight." Leon explained and grabbed a pillow out of the closet, along with a dark green blanket.

"My favorite color, that's sweet of ya Leeeon." Chris praised and took the blanket, hugging it close. Leon raised a eye brow then tossed the pillow behind the older male.

"Do you need anything else?" Leon asked, turning around to move his gaze over the room, making sure he didn't forget any bottles. He tensed when he felt a hand on his back and glanced over his shoulder, only to gasp in surprise when Chris grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him back. The agent stumbled and yelped as he fell into the older male's lap, blushing as he felt the heat from Chris's chest on his back. "C-Chris?" He questioned and tried to get up, only to be stopped by the taller man's strong arm wrapping around his waist. He shivered when he felt Chris's lips brush the back of his neck and bit his lip when he felt a kiss placed there. "Chris, r-really what the hell are you d-doing?" He asked and tried to turn to see him.

"You're really cute you know that?" Chris slurred and then reached up with his free hand to grab Leon's chin, holding him still as he leaned in and captured the agent's soft lips in a deep kiss. Leon's whole body tensed and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. Moving his hands down he tried to pull Chris's arm off, but the darker haired male had a vice like grip around his waist. Leon made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest and blushed hard when a tongue forced it's way inside, the agent shivering again and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of his throat from the feeling of the Redfield's talented muscle exploring his mouth, it had been a really long time since anyone had kissed him like this. When the need for air got to great Chris finely pulled back, releasing Leon's chin and smirking at him. Admiring Leon's flushed cheeks and half open blue eyes, the beautiful color just adding to Leon's amazing features.

"C-Chris.." Leon blinked when the taller male suddenly yawned and watched him fall back onto the bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the soft sheets. Leon was at a loss for words for a few long moments and he quickly got off him, hand coving his mouth and eyes wide. 'D-Did that really just happen? God damn it Chris.. drunk kissing me!' He glared and was glad no one was around to see him at the moment, with how red his face was he was not threatening at all. He quickly went up stairs and went into the kitchen, wanting to wash his face and calm down. 'Don't freak out, you are not the kind of person to freak out.' He reminded himself and then spun around when he heard a noise behind him.

"AH!" Leon jumped at the yell and then with fast reflexes he caught the cup that had been dropped. "J-Jeez Leon don't scare me like that!" Claire scolded, only to then smile when she looked at the cup. "Wow that was cool, you and Chris are both really fast." She commented. At hearing the name of the male who had just made with him Leon turned red, he set the cup on the counter but in his nervousness he set it to close to the edge. Again the cup fell but this time shattered on the floor, silence filled the kitchen as two sets of eyes stared down at mess on the floor.

"Uh s-sorry.." Leon mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why say sorry? It was your cup." Claire said and then raised a eye brow at the embarrassed look the blond gave her. "Ok what happened?" She asked, the agent just sighed. How could he explain to her that her big brother just kissed him?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok ignore any typos, first started to write this on my iphone and my phone does weird things to story ^^"" and it is 5:00am sooo yeah… I'm tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil (c) Capcom

Hope this is good, I was going from writing to packing for Kumoricon to writing again. I will update more storys when I get back from it! I am going to Kumoricon as Leon, my fiancé is going as Ada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Claire had learned to just sit and wait when Leon was struggling with trying to tell her something, she was glad though that Leon always opened up to her. It wasn't a surprise when they realized they were each other's best friends, suffering zombies and G-virus powered monsters together helped with getting to know each other in a way no one else could. Claire had been shocked when Leon had told her that he had lost his family, his parents and an older brother, Leon never liked to tell anyone about that but he had told her.

"You see...er.." Leon started, his nervous sounding voice bringing Claire out of her thoughts. She offered a smile and patted his shoulder, silently telling him to go on. Leon stared at her for a moment then turned, leaning till he could set his elbows on the counter and hid his face in his hands. "Your b-brother just kissed me.." He admitted and then heard her make a disbelieving sound. He lowered his hands and looked up at her, his expression said it all.

"Oh my god you're not joking.." Claire said shocked, her eyes wide. "He did?! But Chris is-"

"Straightest guy I know.. yeah.." Leon hung his head and sighed deeply. "He's drunk so it didn't mean anything.." He muttered, lacing his fingers together and lifting them to support his chin. Claire was silent for a few moments, watching her friend's behavior.

"Did you want it to mean something?" Claire suddenly asked, setting her hands on her hips and tilting her head, her long brown hair draping over her shoulder.

"W-What? No!" Leon stammered, surprised as he straightened up to look at her, a blush once again forming on his cheeks. "I don't have feelings for your brother! He's attractive yes and has amazing smile but.." He trailed off and glared when she smirked at him. "Shut up."

"Hehe aw calm down Leon, nothing wrong with crushing on my brother." Claire teased and laughed when the blond lightly pushed her shoulder. "Alright alright, do I need to go punch him or are you ok?"

"It's fine.. can you just not tell anyone about this?" Leon asked, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"Sure, but if you need advice on how to win my brothers heart just let me know." Claire said playfully as she walked out of the room, smirking as she heard Leon curse from in the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Leon was back in the kitchen, struggling to reach a mug that had somehow ended up on the top shelf in the cabinet. 'Why do they always build these so damn high? They should keep in mind not everyone is extremely tall!' He thought, annoyed as got on his tip toes. He glared up at the blue and red mug as his fingers brushed it, the brush making the mug get pushed back farther out of reach. "Damn it.." He muttered, and started to consider climbing onto the counter. It was his favorite mug. Leon gasped as he felt a large body press into his from behind, his whole body tensing and his face reddening, he watched a hand reach up and easily grab the mug. Chris stepped back out of his space and smiled at him as he held it out to the young agent.

"Looked like you needed a hand." Chris said, raising an eye brow as Leon awkwardly took the mug. Chris then stretched and walked over to the fridge, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Man I have one hell of a headache.." He grumbled, pulling out a jug of orange juice. Leon stood there nervously and moved the cup from one hand to the other, watching the older male pour himself a glass of juice.

"Um…so d-do you remember anything from last night?" Leon asked, blushing as he averted his gaze.

"Hm? No why? Did I do anything stupid?" Chris asked, blinking as Claire walked into the kitchen and gave a small wave. She sat down at the table and tried to act like she didn't hear what was being said when she came down stairs.

"Oh...um no.." Leon replied, frowning as he set the mug on the counter. 'He doesn't remember? Well.. I guess that's a good thing..' He thought and then walked out of the kitchen, he had a mini fridge in his room for if he was hurt from a mission and couldn't get around so he could get breakfast out of that.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked, looking over at his sister and closing one eye when she leaned over and hit him on the side of the head with a rolled up news paper. "Hey, what did I do?" He complained and his sibling just sighed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a week before he saw Chris again, Leon had been sent on a mission and when he got back all he wanted to do was rest. He winced in pain as he leaned on his front door, digging through his backpack for his house key. Doing his best not to put too much weight on his leg, it seemed Spain wasn't the only place that liked to use bear traps. As he had been running through the forest he had stepped in one, he wondered if the deep gashes in his leg would scar as he finely found his key. Getting the door open he limped inside and then shut it behind him, he smiled as he heard a meow and watched his cat pad happily up to him. "Hey Honey.. I'll pet you in a minute.." He said as he carefully made his way inside. The white Persian walking along side him as he went into the living room, the agent tossing his backpack aside before carefully laying down on the couch. 'At least I got this as I was leaving and the chopper pilot was nice enough to come find me..' He thought and closed his eyes, too tired to change out of his dirty clothes, a mixture of blood and dirt covered the exhausted agent.

"Meeew.." Leon smiled as his cat jumped up onto the couch and rubbed her cheek on the top of his head, the cat purring happily now that her owner was home. He had two cats, the sweet white Persian named Honey and an American Curl that was white with a light brown tail and ears. The Curl's name was Beeswax, he didn't know why he picked those names but having cats made things less lonely. His mother also loved cats, she had a beautiful black Persian, he remembered how he used to sit on the floor and do his homework, his mother's cat would curl up beside him as he worked.

"Beeswax?" He called, wondering where that trouble marker had gone. He grunted when he felt a weight on his back and laughed lightly, only to wince in pain as he moved, his ribs had been bruised on the mission. "Ok cat get off.." He grumbled and tried to reach behind him to push the feline off. Beeswax made a small growling sound then climbed up onto the back off the couch, his bright gold and blue eyes looking down at him. "When I heal then you can treat me like your cat bed again." He said tiredly and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open again when he heard the front door open. 'Shit I forgot to lock it!' He grabbed his gun out of the holster on his thigh and sat up on his elbow, aiming the gun at the doorway. He tensed seeing someone walk by the door, narrowing his eyes as they backtracked.

"Mind putting that away?" Leon blinked then relaxed and lowered his gun, laying back down as Chris walked into the room. "You look like shit." He commented, looking over the blond and frowned at seeing the state he was in.

"Gee thanks Chris, anything else you want to point out?" Leon asked sarcastically, only to hiss in pain as he carefully rolled over onto his back.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked, walking over and then kneeling down beside the couch. He reached out and without warning lifted up Leon's shirt, wincing as he looked at the bandages covering the agent's torso. Leon blushed and grabbed Chris's hand, pulling his shirt out of his grasp and tugging it back down.

"I got hurt on my mission.." Leon replied and then sat up on his elbows, a look a pain on his face. "I think the worst I did was step in a bear trap." He muttered and pointed at his right leg, sighing again and really wanting to take a shower.

"Jeez Leon, why are you not in the hospital?" Chris asked and moved till he was by Leon's leg, carefully rolling up his pant leg and looked at the bandages, dark red patches on the white wrappings. Leon watched him for a moment then sighed again, his bangs falling into his eyes as he let his head fall onto his shoulder.

"The medic took a look at me, said I could go home. Besides I would just leave the hospital anyway.. I hate those places." Leon explained. "I just want to shower and sleep.. but getting up stairs will hurt too much so I'm going to sleep here instead… why are you here anyway?" He asked, frowning at the older male. He liked hanging out with Chris but it was rare for it to just be the two of them, they always had ether Jill or Claire over as well.

"Claire is sick and you asked her to feed your cats while you were away, I came over to feed them for her." Chris replied and reached up past Leon to pet the curled eared cat that was still perched on the back of the couch. "You can't just lay down here, I could help you up stairs." Chris offered and smiled at the agent, lightly patting him on the knee.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here. You can leave now.." Leon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring up at the ceiling. Trying hard to ignore how warm the older male's hand was on his knee, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was glad Chris was there. The older male frowned then stood up, without a word he left the room and Leon laid back down on the couch. He heard a few sounds of things being moved in the kitchen and the cats jumped off the couch at the sound of a can of food opening. A few minutes later he heard Chris walk back in and lifted his head to look at him. "Chris really.. you can go, you don't need to stick around. All I am going to do is rest, you will get bored fast."

"I don't mind, you shouldn't be left alone like this anyway." Chris replied and walked over to the couch. He looked Leon over again then narrowed his eyes, the poor blond was in pain and he couldn't ignore that. Reaching down he slide a arm under Leon's knees and the other under his shoulders, effortlessly picking him up bridle style.

"C-Chris! What the h-hell? Put me down!" Leon stammered, blushing dark and tried to struggle, only to gasp in pain and grit his teeth.

"Calm down, I'm moving you up stairs." Chris said and held him closer to his chest, turning he walked across the room and out into the hallway. "Wow Leon you're really light." He commented and he started up the stairs. Leon could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, being held like this had him bowing his head in embarrassment. 'Chris is so strong.. I like being held like this.' He thought then blushed darker, shaking his head to try and clear those kind of thoughts. Chris raised an eye brow then walked into the agent's room, gently setting him on the bed. "I'll wait down stairs, call me when you're done showering." With that he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"That was nice of him.." Leon whispered then carefully got up, limping into the bathroom, he could still feel the warmth from Chris's body. He took a long shower, getting all the dirt and grime off his sore and tired body. His hair once again blond and not brown from all the mud, he looked like himself again and felt a lot better as he shut off the water. Leon dried himself off then went into his bedroom, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and dark blue sweat pants. Which was a struggle from how much pain he was in, but he pushed past it and dug through his dresser to find a shirt.

"Leon? Can I come in?" Chris asked through the door and the blond jumped, dropping the shirt he had been holding and then gripping his side in pain.

"Y-Yeah!" Leon called and watched as the door opened, Chris pausing for a moment as he looked at him then walking over. Leon shivered when Chris placed his hand on his back and let the older male help him back over to his bed. "Oh you found the first aid kit." He said, looking at the large white box, the classic red cross on the sides of it.

"Yeah I thought I should help you change your bandages." Chris said and smiled at him, that smile making the young agent's heart speed up. He got to work taking off the old wrappings and carefully redressing the younger male's wounds. Once finished he got up and washed the blood off his hands in the bathroom, when he walked back into the bedroom he blinked seeing it looked like Leon was about to fall asleep sitting up, chuckling he moved over and pulled the blankets back.

"Why are you helping me anyway? Shouldn't you be taking care of Claire?" Leon asked, jumping as he felt Chris touch his back again and looked up into those kind eyes. He blushed as Chris pushed his bangs out of his eyes and scooted back, looking at him with confusion.

"Sorry just making sure you didn't have a fever." Chris explained then sat on the edge of the bed after putting everything back in the kit. "Jill wanted to stay over and help Claire, they are having girl bonding or whatever they call it." He then smiled and placed his hand on the agent's knee. "I would feel bad if I left you by yourself while you were like this." He added and reached over to playfully ruffle the soft blond hair.

"Hey…" Leon complained and closed one eye, lifting a hand to push the larger hand off his head. "Thank you Chris.. that's really kind of you to help me." He said then yawned, scooting himself back till he could pull the blankets up over himself. Smiling when both of his cats jumped onto the bed and curled into his side, Chris laughed at the purring felines then stood up. He walked around the bed and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, squeezing gently. Leon blinked and looked up at him, blushing again as the grin that the taller male gave him.

"I'm gonna stay over, see ya in the morning Leon." Chris said cheerfully and got up, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him, not giving the agent anytime to argue. Leon sighed and reached over to turn off the light, moonlight filling the room. Leon sighed and forced himself to close his eyes, his thoughts filled with the man who was staying in the room just down the hall. 'Don't do it Leon…don't start having feelings for him.. he's straight as a line..' He sighed and then pulled the blankets up to his chin, not able to keep his tired body awake any longer.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I named the Persian Honey since in my roleplay with Lauren, Chris and Leon own a cat with that name. the other cat was named Beeswax after the cat from the movie "Her Alibi" it's a great movie and there is a girl who is Romanian in it. I also own Persians and so it's hard not to put one of those sweet felines in my storys =3 HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS! Sorry for any typos that I missed. I was hurrying since I am about to go to k-con.


	3. Chapter 3

A Needed Bond 3

Resident Evil (c) Capcom

Pairing: ChrisxLeon

Hope you guys like the new chapter, I kept getting stuck a few times but here it is. Let me know what you think. I have been distracted lately with roleplays lol which is nice since I have been pretty sick.

O0o0o0o0o

"I'll pull you up!" Leon panted, staring down at the spy dressed in red as he gripped her hand. Trying to pull her back up over the railing, the pain in his shoulder was making it hard though. He could feel the warm blood run down his arm from the bullet wound in his shoulder. "Don't let go!" He gasped, struggling to get a better grip on the railing with his free hand. The cop wishing he had caught her with his good arm, he had acted fast and had barely had time to catch her. They ignored the woman's voice in the background talking about the self distraught. He listened to Ada give insertions on how to get out of the lab with a heavy heart, his grip tight on her hand. "A-Alright.. I got it. Ada just give me a moment… I'll pull you up." She gave a sad smile and said one word.

"Live." Leon eyes went wide as she let go of his hand and fell into the darkness bellow.

"ADA!"

o0o0o0o0o

Leon opened his eyes and right away reached for his shoulder, rubbing the spot he had been shot so long ago, feeling the scar where the bullet had gone right through. He had that dream a lot, her calm smile as she let go always haunted him. 'You know she's alive so stop doing this to yourself...' He thought and sighed deeply, about to close his eyes again but stopped noticing a warmth against his head. He reached up and touched fur, right away the cat laying on his pillow started purring. "Honey...your on my hair.." He muttered as he moved his head away from her, feeling his cat slip down onto his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes again, just wanting to go back to sleep but worried to dream that again. Leon prided himself knowing when fighting or on a mission he was calm and in control. Love is what always made him get nervous and act like an idiot. He had loved Ada for so long and just kept hoping he would finely get over her, that he would forget the kiss they shared in Raccoon City. Would forget how she saved him in Spain. "I'm an idiot.." He muttered, his voice sounding tired.

"Purmeow.." The curled eared cat walked up the bed and sat beside him, giving the classic feed me look. Leon rolled his eyes and then touched his side, testing to see how sore he was.

"Beeswax, you're bugging." Leon muttered when the feline got in his face. Pushing the cat off him he slowly sat up, wincing as he moved. 'Well.. not so bad.' He thought and rubbed his eyes, ignoring how his hair was sticking up in odd angles. He pulled the blankets off him and carefully moved till he was standing on one foot on the floor, biting his lip as he lowered his ether leg carefully. 'Ok gently... gently.' He grit his teeth when he put his injured leg down and forced himself to put weight on it. He did his best to do what he normally did in the mornings, though he decided against a shower since he had taken one last night. Pulling on a white t-shirt and going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, ignoring the curled eared feline meowing at him from the doorway. Turning on the water he bent down to take a sip, eyes narrowing at the loud meowing. "Beeswax knock it off." He ordered as he straightened back up, gasping as he felt a painful throb from his side. 'Stupid ribs..' He thought then walked out of the bathroom after washing his face to wake himself up more. The cat kept up it's loud meowing and Leon frowned down at him, reaching over to a ball that was sitting on his dresser and the agent pulled open the door. "Go get it." He said as he tossed the ball, his cat bolting after it.

"Ow!" Leon's eyes widened and he stepped out of his room to see Chris standing there with his hand on his forehead. "What did you do that for?" The tall male asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry Chris, I was trying to get my cat out of the room." Leon said waving a hand, an embarrassed smile on his lips. Chris stared at him for a moment then smirked, reaching over suddenly to touch Leon's hair, the agent flinching away in surprise. "Nice bed head." He commented then turned to walk to the stairs.

"Don't do that Chris, I don't like people touching my head." Leon grumbled, trying to ignore how his heart was beating a little faster. He limped over to the top of the stairs and frowned as he looked down them, he stepped down onto the first step only to gasp when he slipped. He tired to turn himself so he could grab the rail but before he could he fell right into Chris's arms, the agent tensing in surprise and looking up at him.

"Jeez Leon will you be careful? I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Chris scolded and set his hands on Leon's waist, not letting go till he got his balance back. Leon blushed, embarrassed and uncomfortable, he wasn't used to being looked after at all. Leon reached out and gripped onto the railing, awkwardly pushing on Chris's chest to get him out of his personal space. "Sure you don't want me to carry you?" Chris offered, smirking as he stepped down onto a lower stair, moving each time Leon did.

"Don't you dare, I'm not some damsel in distress and I don't want to be dropped on my ass." Leon muttered, doing his best to keep his pride and hide the pain he was in with each step. 'How did I even make it home?' He wondered when they finely reached the last stair.

"I would never drop you." Chris said and the younger male looked up at him surprised before quickly looking away again. "Well I made breakfast, bacon, eggs and hash browns." He smiled and walked into the kitchen, the food was already laid out on the table.

"Didn't know you could cook." Leon said as he took a seat, looking down at the food on his plate, it looked really good. He was right and hummed as he took a bite of the mouth watering food, giving a smile to Chris who sat down across from him. "Thank you." He said after swallowing.

"Don't worry about it, I like cooking." Chris picked up his fork and started eating as well, a comfortable silence settled between them as they ate. It was nice to just relax like this, no worries about an outbreak. Chris not having to worry about getting a team together for the BSAA and Leon didn't have to get up at six in the morning to catch a plane to some far away country. "Leon.." When the blond glanced up the older male went on. "This is going to sound weird, but it's been bugging me for awhile.. that night when I had gotten drunk…did I…"

"W-What?" Leon felt his throat suddenly become very dry and he grabbed the glass of orange juice by his plate, taking a large gulp, which wasn't the best idea.

"Did I…kiss you that night?" Chris finely asked, blinking in surprise when Leon spit up the juice and started coughing. "I guess that's a yes." He said, putting his face in his hands. "Jeez Leon, I'm so so sorry I er…man all this time I thought it was a dream, no wonder you have been acting so weird around me." Chris looked guilty as he watched the blond across from him.

"I-It's fine Chris, it's not a big deal.. I'm not mad.. I knew you were drunk." Leon said quickly, not looking at him as he picked up his napkin and cleaned off his mouth. This time a very awkward silence filled the room, both men avoiding eye contact as they finished eating. Chris washed the dishes then turned to glance at him, drying his hands with a paper towel.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Chris asked, tossing the paper towel in the trash can.

"Yeah.. go ahead." Leon replied, getting up and grabbing two cans of cat food from the cabinet, after opening them he used a spoon to put the odd smelling food on a plate. The moment the plate clicked on the floor his cats bolted into the kitchen and started eating. "Jeez you two act like you're not well fed." He muttered, he glanced up at Chris to see the older man was watching him. Both cleared their throats then Chris left the kitchen, leaving the agent to his thoughts. Not wanting to deal with the struggle of getting up stairs he went into the living room, planning on going into the basement but stopped when the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be? It has to be someone who knows the gate code..' He frowned and limped over to the door, starting to get really tense till he looked through the little window. "Hey Ashley." He greeted after opening the door.

"Leon! It's so good to see you I…what happened?" The younger blond asked, being able to see the pain on her friends face. She always tried to visit when she could, Ashley felt she should check up on the man who had saved her life. Stepping into the house she set her umbrella by the door after shutting it behind her, she frowned as she looked over her friend. "Mission..?" She asked.

"Yeah.. stepped in a bear trap, I also bruised my ribs but I'll be fine." Leon explained quickly before she tried to hug him. "Hugs hurt right now." He added and she nodded, stepping back out of his space.

"They really work you to hard." Ashley muttered and took off her coat, she wore a black sweater with a orange skirt, high black boots and the brown coat to add to the outfit. She turned to hang it up and but missed the hook when she looked up to the stairs. Leon raised an eye brow confused by why her jaw was hung open and he turned to fallow her gaze, the agent feeling heat rush up into his cheeks.

"Uh Leon which shower should I use anyway? There isn't a bathroom in the guest room I am using." Chris called, the tall male in just his jeans and nothing else. He raised an eye brow at both their stunned expressions and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Um.. just use my bathroom, clean towels are under the sink." Leon called back, even though with how well the room echoed they didn't really need to raise their voices. Ashley glanced between them for a moment then lowered her arms, her soaked coat dripping water onto the floor.

"Oh jeez I'm sorry Leon, I didn't know you had a guy over. I guess I should have called first." Ashley said and both men looked over at her. "Boyfriend right?"

"What?" Both males asked at the same time and Leon blushed.

"N-No, no he's just a friend of mine!" Leon said quickly, the agent right away feeling embarrassed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see how Chris reacted to being called his boyfriend. "Let's go talk in the living room." He muttered and limped into the other room before ether could say anything. Ashley stood there for a moment, looked up at Chris and gave a small wave. Chris returned the gesture before turning and going into the agent's bedroom to take his shower.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chris stretched as he stepped out of the shower, not able to stop himself from smirking at all the different bottles and lotions in the shower. 'Guy sure makes a big deal of taking care of himself.' He thought and went to the mirror, rubbing his hand over the glass till he could see himself. The BSAA member had some impressive scars, his missions put him in really harsh conations. Stepping out of the bathroom he couldn't help look around Leon's room, he didn't really have the chance before now. There were pictures all over the walls, on closer inspection he saw some of them were photos of Leon back when he was in high school. "So he has always had that hair." He mumbled, amused as he looked at more photos. All the walls were covered with ether pictures from Leon's past and a few recent ones. He couldn't help but wonder why so many and paused at seeing one that was clearly the blonde with his family, he noticed that he stopped seeing them in the pictures once Leon was older which made him wonder if something happened to them. Besides the colorful photos the theme of the room seemed to be blue, blue curtains, blue covers on the large bed, blue couch and carpet. He explored the room for a few more minutes then finely turned to leave, he really didn't want to explain himself if Leon came up stairs, he wasn't sure why he had this sudden interest to look around in here in the first place.

"Meeew." Chris tensed and looked down to see the curled eared cat standing by the door way, he relaxed then raised an eye brow as the feline bolted past him and into the closet.

"Hey.." He frowned hearing something fall over inside and he walked over. Opening the walk in closet wider he went in and looked around for the trouble making cat. Beezwax was sitting on an old looking chest, batting at a moth. Chris sighed and walked over, bending down to pick up the cat that to his annoyance clung to the top of the chest. "Cat, let go." He ordered.

"Meew!" Chris sighed and then picked the cat up, he got a flash of something blue in the chest as Beezwax's claws pulled the top open. He watched it slam shut as the feline came free and the man paused at this. 'Come on Chris don't be that nosy.. this would be really awkward to try and explain.' He dropped the cat when the furball dug his claws into his hand and glared at him as Beezwax ran out of the closet. He looked at the chest then at the door, arguing with himself but not going through peoples things and how rude that was. The want to find out what that was won in the end and he knelt down, opening the chest and looking inside, what he saw made his heart clench. Inside was old RPD uniform, the shade of blue he would never forget. Reaching down he pushed the elbow and knee pads aside and picked up the uniform, unfolding it and holding it up to the light. Blood stained the left shoulder, he could see the hole where it looked like a bullet had gone through, turning it over he saw it went through the other side to.

"He was shot in Raccoon City? So that's where he got that scar.." Chris whispered to himself, eyes saddening as he looked over the uniform. If things had been different then Leon and him would have been working in the same building, would have met and became friends without the worry of having to fight zombies or man made monsters. Sighing sadly he folded the uniform and put it back in the chest, closing it and getting to his feet. He went back into the room he was staying in and pulled on clean clothes, dark blue jeans with a light green t-shirt.

"Chris? You alive up here?" Turning the tall male walked to the door to find Leon standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh hi, I heard the water stop running awhile ago and was just making sure everything was ok."

"I'm fine, you really shouldn't be going up and down the stairs. Are you trying to get hurt again or do you not think sometimes?" Chris scolded and the younger male made a face at hearing that, an almost offended expression crossing his tried features.

"Oh no, just seeing how many times I can go before I fall and break my neck." Leon replied, blue eyes narrowed but still playfulness in them. Chris rolled his eyes and then blinked when Ashley walked up the stairs, the younger blonde stopping beside Leon and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go, I need to get back to get ready to pick up a friend from the airport. Take care of him Chris!" She said, smiling at the two of them then giving a knowing wink to Leon. "Byye!" Ashley sang as she walked back down stairs, grabbed her coat and purse before leaving, locking the door behind her.

"Well.." Chris started and cocked his head when Leon looked back up at him. "She's friendly.. and did you guys talk about me?"

"Yep." Leon replied and limped past him as he headed for his room. "And talked about her girlfriend, seems everyone is coming out now a days." The blonde glanced back as Chris fallowed him into his room.

"What did you tell her anyway?" Chris asked, crossing his arms but right away uncrossing them as he helped Leon sit down on the bed.

"Uh.. you don't need to do that I'm fine." Leon muttered and ran a hand through his hair, his bangs falling back into place over his eye once he set his hands on the bed on ether side of him. "I told her you are a great friend, and that it was nice to have someone in the house for more then a few hours." He explained, carefully stretching so not to hurt his ribs.

"Heh, that's nice. I was worried you were complaining about me." Chris said, he then looked at the pictures again for a moment, his gaze stopping on framed photo next to the bed, it was clearly a family photo from back when Leon was a kid. "You were a cute kid." He teased, looking back at Leon in time to see him look slightly embarrassed. The younger male beside him just shrugging and rubbing the back of his head. Chris couldn't help but smirk, it was cute when Leon got flustered. He froze for a moment as that thought sunk in. 'Cute?...Well…I guess he is, as cute as a guy can get..' He lifted his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose, ever since that kiss he had been having weird thoughts about the small blonde beside him and he wasn't sure yet if he welcomed them or was against them.

"Chris? Do you have a head ach?" Leon asked, tilting his head as he looked up at him. Chris blinked and shook his head, walking over he took a seat next to Leon on the bed, laughing in amusement when the bed sunk and Leon fell into his side. "Ow, you jerk that's not funny." Leon said and lightly hit his shoulder after he had gotten himself upright again, the younger man hoping the color in his cheeks would go unnoticed.

"Funny to me." Chris smirked then picked up the framed photo, looking at it for a moment. He could easily tell who Leon's parents were, they were posed in front of a fountain with their children in front of them, a young Leon holding his older brothers hand. The mother was blond and the father had a more red colored hair, the father wearing an officer uniform and the mother just in a simple blue dress. Leon looked around seven in the picture and his brother looked to just be starting his teen years, both had the same colored hair and looked a lot alike. "Can I ask you where your family is?" He couldn't help but ask, handing the picture to Leon who took it hesitantly.

"Oh…well.." Leon trailed off then sighed, looking down at the photo and rubbing his thumb on the black frame. Chris blinked, and then mentally cursed himself as he saw the deep sadness appear in those light blue eyes, the kind of sadness that meant lose. "They are dead, I was raised by my uncle after that." He replied, his voice low and hallow as he spoke. "If you want the full story ask Claire, I told her." Leon moved to get up but was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around him, the larger man pulling him close. "C-Chris?.. What are you doing?" He asked, trying hard not to lean into the older male's chest.

"Hugging you, ya looked like you needed one." Chris said, squeezing him tighter but being careful of the small mans ribs. Leon was tense in his hold for a few moments before slowly relaxing.

"Don't you think this.. is a little weird for you Chris?" Leon asked, finding that he really liked the feeling of Chris's arms around him. He felt the taller male shift before a hand was suddenly placed on the back of head, fingers brushing through his hair in a comforting motion.

"Shut up Kennedy..some people just need a hug sometimes.." Chris said and looked down in time to see Leon close his eyes.

"Can't argue with that.." Leon whispered and gave up, laying his head on Chris's shoulder. They stayed like this for while, Chris found he liked having the agent in his arms, as confusing as that was for him. Finely the larger man slipped his arms from around the younger man and got up, reaching out to playfully ruffle the blonde locks. "Hey, don't do that." Leon muttered, giving him a playful glare in which Chris chuckled in response.

"Do you need anything?" Chris asked as he moved to stand in front of him. "I mean I can make more food if your hungry or-" He had taken a step forward to grab the younger male's empty water bottle when suddenly Beezwax moved out from under the bed and behind him, when Chris stepped back he heard a loud yowl and claws suddenly in his leg. He had stepped on the curled eared cat's tail. "Ow!" Stumbling forward and tripping over the agent's shoes he fell and knocked Leon and himself onto the bed, the blonde gasping in pain. "Are you ok?" He quickly moved his hands to be on ether side of the smaller male and lifted himself up, looking down at him then his body froze.

Leon was on his back and staring up at him, his blonde hair was fanned out on the sheets around his head and his cheeks were now red. Chris couldn't get himself to move as he hovered over the agent, he didn't what was wrong with him but he had the sudden urge to get closer, to touch the man bellow him, and to kiss him like he had before in the basement. Chris felt like he was in a trance as he leaned down closer, he heard Leon's breathing hitch. When he was a few inches away he stopped. 'Wait…what the hell am I doing?' Startled by his own actions he pushed off the bed to straighten up, not looking at the blonde as he turned and went to the door. "I'll see you later.." With that said he shut the door behind him, leaning on the wood he put his hand over his face. 'Was I…really going to kiss him?..' He grit his teeth then went down stairs, now feeling stressed and wanting to calm his thoughts.

Leon was still lying on the bed, he hadn't even bothered moving. 'The way he looked… he looked like he was ashamed..' He felt hurt, really hurt. He knew that if he was feeling this hurt then he really did have feelings for Chris. 'So.. I'm falling for a guy who was ashamed for getting close..' He closed his eyes tightly and when his cat jumped up onto the bed beside him he pulled the feline into his arms, holding him.

When Leon had finely healed up and wasn't limping anymore Chris left, and didn't come over alone very often. Claire visited him a lot and kept asking if she could talk to Chris for him but he would always say no.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had gotten the call early in the morning a few weeks later, Jill had been reported dead after a mission with Chris. The agent had right away rushed to his laptop and pulled up the mission report, reading that Jill had fallen out a window with Wesker, she had done it to save Chris, no bodies had been found. He felt numb hearing this news, he had liked Jill and losing another friend to this messed up war made the agent slam his laptop shut and put his face in his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Chris hasn't come back to his apartment.. is he there?" Claire asked over the phone an hour later, her voice quiet and sounded sad.

"No.. he hasn't I'm sorry." Leon replied, he heard her sigh and he wished he could help. "I'll call if I see him ok?"

"Yeah.. thank you Leon. Bye." With that Claire hung up and Leon stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He looked over to the front door when he heard a knock and rushed over, opening it quickly he looked up at a very tired and stressed looking Chris Redfield. They stared at each other for a moment, the blonde noticing it was raining and that Chris was completely soaked. When nothing was said for a few long moments Leon stepped aside and let the male in. He shut the door behind him and turned only to find Chris wasn't there, blinking and then fallowing the wet foot prints into the living he found his friend sitting on the couch, bent over with his face in his hands. He sent a quick text to Claire then crossed the room, taking a seat beside him. "Chris.." When the older male looked up he looked lost, hallow and it scared the blonde to see him like this.

"..Yeah..?" Chris asked, he was then surprised by Leon who pushed him till he was sitting straight. "Wha-" Leon didn't let him finish and wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly and not caring that he was getting wet. Chris was startled at first and looked down at him, not sure what to say.

"Sometimes.. some people just need a hug.." Leon said softly, squeezing the older male and refusing to let go. He felt trembling arms wrap around him tightly and return the hug, Chris pulling him in closer and resting his chin on top of his head.

"She's gone.." Chris whispered.

"I'm so sorry Chris.." Leon wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but nothing was said for what felt like hours. What could he say? Everything would be alright? No he couldn't say anything that Chris hadn't already heard before from other friends trying to comfort him. All he could do was hug him as tight as he could and hope his friend would be alright. Chris let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, he was glad Leon wasn't trying to come up with a speech to comfort him, he really needed this embrace.

"Chris..?" It felt like it had been an hour and the blonde slowly leaned back, blinking in surprise to see Chris had actually fallen asleep. Gently he pushed him back into the couch and slipped out of his hold, throwing a blanket over him. 'Poor guy..'

Leon went into the kitchen and started making dinner, wanting to see if he could get Chris to eat something. Half way through cooking he heard the floor boards squeak and looked up in time to see Chris walk into the kitchen. They stared at each other for a moment then the older male walked over to the table and sat down.

"What are you making?" Chris asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Steak, you can go shower if you want and I can dry your clothes." Leon offered, looking back down at the pan on the stove.

"I would have nothing to wear then when I got out but that robe.." Chris muttered, head slightly bowed as he stared down at the table.

"To weird to walk around in a robe in a gay mans house?" Leon asked and the other man snapped his head up, eyes wide.

"W-What? Oh god no Leon I didn't mean anything like that I-"

"Chris I was kidding." Leon said quickly, looking at Chris with a slightly surprised look. Chris normally could always tell when he was joking so he guessed it had to be the stress.

"Oh.. ok." Chris ran his hand into his hair again and then crossed his arms on the table. "I have been wanting to talk to you about something.."

"Alright.." Leon felt tension building in his shoulders, he couldn't help but worry about what the other man wanted to talk about.

"I want to move in here.." Leon stared at him with a confused and shocked look, the agent wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Chris? Don't joke like that."

"I'm not joking I mean it." Chris said, voice taking on an irritated tone.

"Why? I mean you got all weird and stopped coming over here so why this sudden want to move in?" Leon asked, he wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"I'm tired of living alone…coming back from missions to a empty house.. I can't take it.." Chris lowered his gaze back to the table as he spoke, eyes full of sadness.

"I…wow um.." Leon trailed off, having to think about this for a moment. It was pretty lonely in this large house alone, having pets helped but coming home after a bad day and just wanting someone to talk to was hard. It would be nice to have someone else live here, a good change. The agent put the steak on a plate and grabbed a bottle of sauce, walking over he set them down on the table in front of Chris. He quickly got him a fork and knife, a glass of water as well not letting Chris get up.

"So.."

"Yeah.. sure that will be fine.. just pick one of the extra rooms with a bathroom." Leon offered a smile and Chris tried to return it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a few years yet the two men didn't get to spend much time together, none stop missions kept them really busy. Chris was traveling to different branches of the BSAA around the world, the group expanding which was great. Over the few years Leon had fallen hard for Chris, the agent trying to date and forget his feelings about Chris but it never worked. It was starting to come unbearable, he wanted to tell the older male his feelings so badly but didn't think he could handle rejection. Why did he have to fall for someone who seemed even more impossible to get close to then Ada? With Ada he wasn't seeing her all the time and hurting because he couldn't tell her how he felt, with Chris it was torture. The older male never once seemed to take notice that Leon loved him, and that just made things harder on the young agent.

It was raining again as Leon was unpacking, he had just got home from a mission about two hours ago and he was so tired. He stuffed a few t-shirts in his dresser then walked out of his room, having to side step so not to run into the man that had been on his mind the whole mission.

"S-Sorry.."

"No problem, did you just get back?" Chris asked, he had just finished showering so his hair was still damp, a towel hung from around his neck.

"No, I have been home for awhile. Where were you?" Leon asked and walked with him to the older male's bedroom, leaning on the door frame.

"Working out, and packing for my new mission." Chris replied and tossed the towel in his hamper, he then pulled off his t-shirt and opened his dresser. Leon blushed and looked away, focusing instead on a few of the paintings hanging on the older male's wall. All of them were from different parts of the world, Chris would always bring something back when he traveled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your going to Africa.." Leon sighed, he had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't shake it. He glanced back up at Chris and couldn't help but stare for a moment, the bigger male had been working out a lot, his muscles were pretty huge. When Leon had asked why he was pushing himself so far Chris had explained he had felt helpless the last time he fought with Wesker, he was going to make sure the next time it was a more even fight. Leon sighed, Chris kept pushing himself to hard a lot these days and he was really worried about him.

"Oh there it is." Chris muttered, pulling on a green short sleeve shirt with a BSAA patch on the shoulder. He zipped up his duffle bag then picked up his phone, pushing it into his pocket and making his way to the door. He stopped when he looked at Leon and noticed the stressed expression he had, sighing he reached up and poked the blonde between the eyes, right were his brows were drawn together.

"Hey, Chris." Leon grumbled and swatted his hand away.

"You had those worry lines again, what's bothering you?" Chris asked, when he didn't get a reply he rolled his eyes and grabbed the blondes wrist. "Come on." He said as he pulled him along down stairs, he still had some time before he had to go to the airport. He pulled Leon over to the couch then shoved him onto it, dropping his duffle bag on the floor before taking a seat in the armchair.

"Do you really need to drag me like that?" Leon complained, rubbing his wrist and frowning at the male across from him.

"Yep, now what's bothering you?" Chris repeated, crossing his arms and raising an eye brow at him. Leon had helped him through his grief over Jill so he would do all he could to help the younger male if he needed it.

"I'm just.. worried.. maybe you shouldn't go on this mission."

"Leon I'm not going to refuse a mission at the last minute, I am going." Chris said and sighed. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me alright?"

"Yeah...just don't do anything stupid." Came the agent's reply and the larger male smirked.

"Don't crash anything while I am gone." Chris teased and chuckled at the offended look his comment earned him.

"Ok I am not a bad driver! I have never crashed my jeep, I have crashed in another persons car and that's it." Leon said, picking up the cushion off the couch and tossing it at him. Chris caught it and laughed before tossing it back, the blonde ducking to avoid it. "Hey don't break anything in my house Redfield."

"You started it Kennedy." The two smiled and laughed lightly, it felt like they hadn't gotten to talk like this in weeks. Chris checked his watch then patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and plane ticket. "The taxi should be here soon, if I had known you were home I would have asked for a ride."

"You really need to learn to call me." Leon joked, though his smile faded after a few moments and he lowered his gaze to the floor. '..I'm having such a bad feeling about him leaving on this mission…I.. I should tell him.. in case something happens to him..' The agent bit his lip, for the past month he had been trying to tell Chris how he felt, and every time he would ether chicken out or something would interrupt him. "Chris…I…I need to tell you something.. but its really hard for me to say.."

"You can tell me anything." Chris said and stood up, seeing the stress and tension in those light blue eyes. Walking over and coming to a stop beside the couch, he set his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Just tell me.." Leon looked up at him then hung his head, breathing in deeply a few times to calm his nerves.

"Chris I…you see um…I.." Leon bit hard on his lip and shook his head, angry with himself for once again struggling to get the right words out. 'Come on Kennedy just say it!' "I…I have always-" Both jumped when Chris's phone rang suddenly, their eyes moving to his pants. Chris gave an apologetic smile and then slipped his phone out of his pocket, answering it.

"Shit, I'm really sorry Leon but my cabs here." Chris said, he set his hand back on the young agent's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled at him then turned and grabbed the duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walking to the door. "I'm sorry, look I'll call you when I land alright?" He then opened the door and went outside, starting down the hill to the front gate where the cab was waiting on the other side.

"..Great.." Leon just sat there for a few seconds, he shook his head then stood up. Grabbing the coat Chris had forgotten off its hanger and running out the door. "Chris!" He yelled. The tall male stopped in front of the now open gate, smiling when he saw Leon was bringing him his jacket.

"Oh thanks I completely forgot." The darker haired male said and took the jacket from him when Leon came to a stop in front of him, he pulled the jacket on after setting his bag down then smiled at his friend as he picked it back up. He made to turn around but stopped when Leon suddenly grabbed his arm, the older man looking back at him in confusion. "Leon listen I really have to go, your getting soaked out here." He said, it was starting to pour down around them and the blonde was just wearing a thin white t-shirt.

"Chris just wait a moment! Please I need to tell you something.." Leon said loudly so he was heard over the rain. He then took a deep breath and opened his mouth, nothing came out. 'Shit! No no come on!' He struggled with getting his words out and felt himself have a moment of panic when Chris pulled his arm out of his hold.

"I'm sorry Leon, but I can't wait I got to-" Chris was cut off by Leon grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him down slightly till he was at his height, before he could question him and start to get mad he felt Leon's mouth suddenly press against his own. Chris froze, the bag slipping from his hand and landing with a wet thump. Leon kept his eyes closed tightly as he kissed him, hoping that Chris now understood what he had been trying so hard to tell him. Slowly Leon broke the kiss and then backed up, his cheeks red as he let go of his friends jacket and wrapped his arms around himself as he finely noticed the cold.

"I…I l-love you Chris.. don't you go and get yourself killed! Got it? You come back in one piece!" Leon yelled, blue eyes looking pained as he stepped back. "I have felt like this for a long time.. I had to tell you, in case something went wrong! I'm not expecting you to feel the same way I just had to tell you!" With that finely said Leon turned and ran back inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Hey buddy your going to miss your flight!" The taxi driver called, snapping Chris out of the shocked state he had been in. He hesitated before turning and getting in the cab, setting his bag beside him. He didn't know what to think at the moment, he just stared out the window at the house till it was out of view. "Boyfriend? I think it's always sweet when couples say goodbye to each other." The driver said making Chris jump, he had a lot of thinking to do and he had a very long plane ride to do so in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well alright I finely finished this chapter, I hope I caught all my typos but I stayed up all night to finish it sooo.. I might have missed a few. Please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
